Víctima de la gravedad
by MoriartyStark
Summary: Durante los últimos diez años, Antonio ha estado encerrado en una celda iraquí, víctima de una guerra que no era la suya. Allí debe enfrentarse a múltiples desafíos: la soledad, los remordimientos del pasado, y el mayor de todos ellos: la batalla que se libra en su corazón.
1. Al otro lado

_N/A: Este fic forma parte del evento 1554 was the year; un evento para conmemorar el aniversario de la boda entre María Tudor y Felipe II. Este trabajo se ha elaborado a partir de las siguientes prompts: 3, 46._

_Además de esto, he de decir que es mi primer fic, así que habrá fallos everywhere y que no shippeo la pareja. Esto ha sido realizado exclusivamente para el evento/para una buena amiga._

_Una vez dicho esto, disfrutad del fic (si podéis)._

* * *

Me desperté con la primera luz del día golpeando mi rostro, como cada mañana. Por mucho que me molestara, aquel ventanuco era la única vía de contacto con el mundo exterior, y no podría estar más agradecido de que estuviera ahí. Cuando uno pasa diez años encerrado en una celda, llega a valorar las cosas más insospechadas. Los mendrugos de pan resecos pasan a ser manjares dignos de las ocasiones más especiales. Los vigilantes que te azotan con menos crudeza se convierten en tus mejores amigos. Y ver un nuevo amanecer, aunque sea a través de unos barrotes, es un placer indescriptible.

Aunque en muchas ocasiones lamentaba mi suerte, era consciente de que no podría ser más afortunado, dada mi situación. Un prisionero de guerra que había sobrevivido la friolera de diez años; cualquiera al que se lo dijera me trataría como a un loco. Y sin embargo, aquí me encontraba: en una celda perdida en algún lugar de Irak. Había llegado a comienzos de la guerra con la cabeza llena de pájaros, como cualquier otro joven. La gloria y el honor me motivaron, o eso debían de pensar mis conocidos. Pero en realidad, otra clase de sentimientos me llevaron a cruzar medio mundo para participar en una guerra que no me incumbía en absoluto. Si hay algo más peligroso que un muchacho que va a la batalla con ansias de ser un héroe, es un muchacho enamorado buscando la aprobación de su ser querido. Eso es quizá lo más valioso que aprendí durante mi estancia forzosa en prisión. A la vista de los resultados, dejarse llevar por la locura del primer amor no fue buena idea.

Como tampoco fue buena idea el ponerme a pensar en todo eso, pero parecía que ese día me había levantado sentimental. Decidí levantarme de mi jergón y comenzar mi rutina diaria, con la esperanza de que pronto se me pasara. Fui hacia el ventanuco, cogí el clavo que tenía apoyado en la repisa y me dirigí hacia la pared izquierda, en la que hice una muesca.

─ Otra más. Pero tranquila, pequeña muesca, no estás sola. Tienes otras tres mil setecientas treinta y una compañeras. Y no te preocupes por ser la nueva, mañana dejarás de serlo. Aprovecha el momento: la gente solo se interesa por ti cuando eres la novedad. Después pasarás a ser una muesca más, y se olvidarán de ti.

No pude evitar reírme por haber estado hablando literalmente con la pared. Pero últimamente había dejado de importarme lo de conversar solo; me ayudaba a pasar mejor el tiempo. Además, ¿qué importaba si me volvía loco? No tenía nadie por el que ser cuerdo. Y probablemente sería más feliz si me dejara arrastrar por la demencia.

Una vez había hecho el registro diario, fui directo a la esquina reservada a ser el servicio. Había una palangana con agua que los guardias cambiaban con asiduidad, lo cual era de agradecer, y un hoyo para… Bueno, para hacer lo obvio. Curiosamente, esta fue una de las cuestiones que más me preocuparon cuando me capturaron: el aseo. Pensé que si sobrevivía lo suficiente como para tener que hacer mis necesidades, acabaría viviendo entre ellas. Afortunadamente, el hoyo disponía de un intento de tubería que llevaba todo lo que allí caía hacia… hacia un colector, supongo. En los diez años transcurridos allí, no me habían hecho una visita guiada por el lugar. Qué anfitriones tan horribles…

No pude evitar carcajearme ante aquel chiste mientras echaba algo de agua de la palangana en el hoyo, lo que provocó que parte de ella se saliera por fuera.

De pronto, oí un ruido. Y esta vez no era un desgarrador grito de dolor arrancado a algún desafortunado preso. Era más bien un quejido desesperado. Como si la persona que lo había emitido estuviera al borde de la locura.

Solté la palangana y agucé el oído, con la esperanza de averiguar su procedencia. Sin embargo, la prisión parecía haber caído en un profundo sueño. Los latidos de mi corazón eran todo lo que alcanzaba a oír.

Con dificultad, me levanté y me dirigí hasta la puerta. Mala idea. El dolor que atenazaba mi costado esporádicamente, resultado de una herida mal curada tras mi captura, decició hacer acto de presencia, obligándome a buscar apoyo en la pared derecha de la celda. Comprendí que no estaba en condiciones de permanecer en pie, así que con lentitud fui dejando deslizar mi espalda contra el muro hasta llegar al suelo. Poco a poco, fui recuperando el aliento, a la par que el dolor iba mermando, si bien continuaban apareciendo esporádicos latigazos. Fue entonces cuando volví a escuchar un gemido, esta vez ahogado. ¿Y si no era producto de mi imaginación, sino que provenía de la celda adyacente? Desesperado por contacto humano, me dispuse a aporrear la pared.

─ ¡Hey! ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Únicamente el silencio respondió a mi llamada. Al fin comprendí que estaba completamente solo. De nuevo, mi mente me había jugado una mala pasada y me había hecho pensar que alguien estaría compartiendo mi misma suerte, por llamarlo de alguna manera. O incluso que alguien estaría buscándome. Pero de sobra sabía que no debía confiar en nadie. No después de…

¡Para!

No podía pensar en él, o la poca cordura que me quedaba se esfumaría como todos aquellos a los que alguna vez había amado.

Poco a poco hundiéndome en una espiral de dolor físico y emocional, que pronto me sumió en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Cuando desperté, oí un ruido. Y esta vez no podía ser una alucinación; sonaba demasiado real. Parecía proceder de la pared en la que estaba apoyado; más concretamente, del otro lado.

─ ¿Hola?

Aquella pregunta No podía ser verdad. Había alguien ahí. Ya no estaba solo… Al borde de las lágrimas, me abalancé sobre el muro para contestar.

─ ¡Hola!

─ Oh, veo que tengo compañero de reclusión. No me lo esperaba. Pensé que me llevarían a una celda aislada.

─ Técnicamente lo es. Pero no es que cuenten con las mejores materias primas para hacer prisiones. ─ el extraño se rió, aunque a mí no me hizo tanta gracia ─. Bueno, ni prisiones, ni hospitales, ni escuelas… Tenían poco antes de la guerra, pero ahora están incluso peor.

─ Vaya, ¿eres un pacifista? Qué extraño, teniendo en cuenta dónde te tiene viviendo esta gente.

─ No, no soy pacifista ni nada por el estilo. Pero los irakíes en su mayoría no tienen la culpa de lo que los extremistas están haciendo. Son los que pierden con todo esto: no Occidente, por perder una guerra que ellos se inventaron. Los ciudadanos. Me encantaría odiarles a todos por los diez años que he pasado aquí, pero no puedo.

─ ¿¡Diez años!? ¿Y cómo has soportado tu estancia aquí? Quiero decir… a estas alturas tendrías que haberte vuelto completamente loco, si no lo estás ya.

─ Con el tiempo se ha ido haciendo más fácil. Los primeros días traté de ser positivo, pensando que pronto alguien vendría a rescatarme. Fue pasando el tiempo y pronto comprendí que mi destino era la muerte: bien a manos de ellos, bien a manos de Dios. Aceptarlo no me resultó nada fácil. Hubo un tiempo en el que incluso…

No pude continuar. Era incapaz de expresarlo en voz alta. Mis ojos se habían humedecido, y notaba la voz frágil. No quería mostrarme débil ante ese extraño, pero, por otro lado, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien.

─ ¿Si? Continúa, por favor. No voy a juzgarte. Tampoco es como si importara mucho: solo soy una voz al otro lado de la pared.

─ Verás… yo… ─ dudaba como un crío ─. Hubo un tiempo en que mi fe se tambaleó. Me sentía furioso, abandonado por Dios. Traté de quitarme la vida en varias ocasiones, y no me siento nada orgulloso de ello. Las marcas que dejé en mi cuerpo me recuerdan cada día que yo también puedo pecar.

─ ¿Pecar? ¿Sigues creyendo firmemente en todas esas paparruchas?

─ No sabes lo que dices. Esas "paparruchas" como tú las llamas son las que me mantienen con vida. Las que me mantienen con esperanza. Esperanza de que algún día lograré salir de este maldito lugar; de que estoy aquí por obra divina y que en algún momento el plan superior en que se encuadra todo esto se verá cristalino como el agua. Esperanza de que esto tenga algún sentido. De que simplemente sea un castigo por mis pecados del pasado. Algún día, mi condena se verá finalizada, y lograré salir de aquí si el Señor me considera digno de ello. ¡Tengo que serlo, por amor de Dios! Sigo dentro de mis posibilidades todo lo que dice la Biblia. Si yo no me gano el perdón, no sé quién podrá.

─ No soy muy ducho en estas cosas, pero… ¿eso que acabas de decir no es un pecado? Soberbia o algo así lo llamáis los mojigatos como tú.

Mierda, me había pillado. Pero por encima del hecho en sí, me molestaba la forma en que lo había dicho. Su voz emanaba una enorme satisfacción consigo mismo. Me hacía hervir la sangre.

─ Fáltame al respeto si quieres. A estas alturas de la vida, como comprenderás, no eres el primero, y espero que no seas el último, en meterse conmigo por mis creencias. No es algo que me afecte: tiempo atrás conocí a alguien que era mucho más mordaz que tú respecto a estas cuestiones, y he sobrevivido. Sin embargo, eres afortunado de que no te tenga a mi alcance. Me encantaría poder romperte la mandíbula: con suerte no volveré a oír ese tonito de autosuficiencia en una larga temporada.

─ Bueno, bueno, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? El puritanito tiene mal genio.

─ Supongo que habrás oído lo que la gente dice de los españoles. Tenemos la sangre caliente.

Tras aquellas palabras, nos quedamos en silencio. Bueno, en realidad fue el desconocido el que se quedó callado. ¿Había dicho algo malo? Quizá no le gustaran los españoles… No, no podía ser eso. Cualquier alternativa era buena antes que la soledad.

─ ¿Antonio? ─ una única palabra rompió el silencio, pero en mi cabeza sonó como una explosión. Aquella persona me conocía. Y solo había alguien que encajara con lo que había visto durante nuestra conversación.

Arthur.

Dios, debí haberlo sabido. Era exactamente igual que hacía diez años, a excepción de su voz. La ilusión que antaño la llenaba parecía haber desaparecido, dando paso a un despojo roto y sin alma, monótono. Una parte de mí no pudo evitar sentirse apenada: uno de los rasgos que más me habían cautivado era precisamente la fuerza de su voz, con la que transmitía una seguridad en sí mismo apabullante. Como si pudiera conquistar el mundo él solo.

Pero parecía que el mundo le había conquistado a él.

─ ¿Hey, Spaniard, vas a ignorarme de ahora en adelante, o te vas a dignar a tratar con este impío inglesito? Después de todo este tiempo, me habrás echado de menos…

Desde luego, no me había equivocado en absoluto. Seguía siendo el mismo cerdo orgulloso y burlón que ocultaba sus sentimientos bajo una máscara de mordacidad. Me hacía hervir la sangre: años atrás había decidido cerrar aquel doloroso capítulo. Para mí, Arthur estaba muerto. Pero aquí me encontraba, hablando con él. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

─ Habría de estar muy desesperado para hablar a una escoria como tú.

Nada más salieron esas palabras de mi boca, me arrepentí en lo más hondo. Pero una parte de mí se sintió satisfecha ante la posibilidad de haber infligido daño a Arthur, aunque fuera una mínima parte de lo que él me había herido a mí.

Solo obtuve silencio como respuesta. Un silencio que me fue ahogando más y más según transcurrían los segundos. Me sentía algo culpable por lo que había dicho, pero es que… ¡Demonios! No podía venir como si tal cosa después de todo lo que había sucedido. Si estaba en esta situación era por su culpa.

Un carraspeo llegó desde la celda de Arthur para interrumpir mis pensamientos.

─ ¿Sabes? En tu querida Biblia hay un fragmento que dice: "Perdona al que le duele haberte hecho algún daño." ─ al otro lado de la pared, se oyó el sonido del cuerpo del inglés al caer sobre su "cama". Parecía que no quería una respuesta.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies. Pero qué… ¿qué había querido decir con eso? Quizá fuera otra de sus burlas.

Pero… ¿Y si no lo era? ¿Y si iba en serio? ¿Podría ser que de verdad se arrepintiera de lo que hizo?

Traté de desechar todas esas estúpidas ideas de mi cabeza. Arthur jamás cambiaría, y menos aun, seguiría sintiendo algo por mí. Si es que lo sintió alguna vez. Hecho un lío, me dirigí hacia el lecho, me tumbé y busqué una postura confortable que no parecía llegar. El jergón parecía más incómodo de lo que lo había sido la noche anterior, si es que eso era posible. Aun así, me convencía a mi mismo de que debía dormir. Lo necesitaba; habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas hoy.

Sin embargo, en mi cabeza seguían resonando sus palabras:

"_Perdona al que le duele haberte hecho algún daño." _


	2. Las cosas que hacemos por amor

_NA: Una vez al año, no hace daño. Actualizar, digo. Lamento haber estado tanto tiempo sin escribir, pero me temo que no ha sido hasta ahora cuando he tenido claro qué quería hacer con el fic. _

_He tratado de corregir varios errores que detecté en el primer capítulo. En esta ocasión me encuentro bastante satisfecho con el resultado, y espero que también vosotros._

_Por último, me gustaría hacer un par de agradecimientos. A Kalrathia por su beteo y constante apoyo. A Rakel7Rk por sus lecturas en voz alta. Hace que todo lo que escribo suene bien. Ellas han sido la principal fuente de inspiración para este capítulo. Así que eso, muchas gracias, guapísimas._

_Y sin más dilación... ¡Disfrutad!_

* * *

_Eran las diez de la noche, y el silencio sobrecogedor que envolvía el cuartel me daba pie a pensar que todos los soldados estaban durmiendo. Todos salvo yo, que a pesar de estar destrozado tras un largo día de trabajo, no podía descansar. ¿Cómo hacerlo, si cada vez que cerraba los ojos mi mente me transportaba a unas pocas tiendas de campaña de distancia?_

_Ay, Arthur… En su momento, había pensado que sería algo maravilloso trabajar con la persona a la que amaba; sin embargo, con el paso de las semanas me fui dando cuenta de que lo único que estaba logrando era torturarme. Sí, podía coincidir varias veces al día con él. En las ocasiones más dichosas lograba comer a su lado. Incluso, si el día era caluroso _—_cosa que ocurría con frecuencia_—_ podía disfrutar de una agradable__ visión de su torso desnudo, perlado por el sudor producto del esfuerzo_ _y del agobiante clima._

_Pero… ¿de qué__ me servía todo aquello? Cuando nos cruzábamos casi nunca me saludaba; cuando comíamos juntos se limitaba a quejarse del menú _—_como si él supiera preparar cosas mejores_—_ y los vistazos que le echaba a su anatomía únicamente servían para aliviarme en momentos de debilidad de los cuales luego me sentía terriblemente __culpable. _

_Y sin embargo, todo ello merecía la pena cuando decidía prestarme su atención. No ocurría a menudo, pero cuando le interesaba o cuando simplemente su muro de arrogancia se desvanecía, se acordaba de mi existencia y me hablaba, o jugábamos a los naipes, o paseábamos. La cuestión con Arthur era que cuando me dedicaba un rato de su tiempo me hacía sentir la persona más importante del mundo__. _

_Un día le dije que era como una estrella fugaz: reuniendo la paciencia suficiente se disfruta de una visión, que aun siendo efímera, resulta mágica._ _Él se limitó a reír__, no sin cierta tristeza, mientras yo me moría de la vergüenza al haberle dicho semejante ñoñez. No había vuelto a verle desde entonces, pero esta vez no por voluntad suya sino mía. Le evité una y mil veces, temiendo que hubiese descubierto los sentimientos ocultos tras la ridícula reflexión que le hice._

_Sin embargo, aquella noche la necesidad __era ya tan fuerte que casi podía sentir dolor físico. Mi cuerpo me llevaba pidiendo a gritos varios días que me acercase a aquel ridículamente atractivo inglés, y de un tiempo a esta parte_ _no paraba de rondarme en la cabeza la posibilidad de decirle lo que en realidad sentía __por él. Quizá fuese el momento idóneo: a la mañana siguiente ambos partiríamos a misiones diferentes y el destino podría separarnos para siempre__. Jamás me perdonaría que él muriese pensando que yo le odiaba, a la vista de mi comportamiento reciente. _

_Sí, definitivamente era ahora o nunca. _

_Con cuidado, fui desplazándome hacia el borde del colchón, que se encontraba en la parte superior de una litera. No quería despertar a nadie, así que fui tanteando poco a poco cada uno de los escalones hasta que después de aproximadamente__ medio minuto puse ambos pies en el suelo. Me quité el pijama y me puse la ropa de diario, y cuando ya estaba terminando de atarme las botas oí un susurro proveniente de la litera de abajo. Ese puto espagueti __siempre tuvo el sueño muy ligero._

—_Pero bueno, ¿a dónde demonios vas a estas_ _horas, Antonio? Se supone que tenemos que estar descansados para la misión de mañana, no puedes irte de parranda. _—_ Aunque fuera un poco plasta, el chaval lo hacía con buenas intenciones_—._ ¿O es que has decidido dejar de torturarme con tus trabajitos nocturnos y vas a hacerlos en un lugar más privado? _

_De acuerdo, __no siempre tenía tan admirables intenciones._

—_Lovino, cállate. Voy a… _—_A ver qué me inventaba yo ahora_—._ Voy a despejarme un rato, no puedo descansar. _—_Bueno, técnicamente no era una mentira_—._ Aplícate el cuento y duérmete de una vez._

_Sin darle tiempo a responder, me dirigí hacia la salida tratando de evitar chocarme con alguna litera. Tras un par de tropiezos sin importancia salí al exterior, donde para mi fortuna no había ningún guardia haciendo la ronda. Como no quería pararme a dar explicaciones, opté por no tomar la ruta más directa que pasaría por atravesar uno de los paseos principales del campamento y fui recorriendo otras zonas más apartadas y tranquilas. Mi plan resultó no ser tan perfecto como había pensado en un principio: sí, no había encontrado a nadie en el camino, pero es que tampoco me encontraba a mí mismo. __Desconocía totalmente mi posición dentro del campamento, y para mi desgracia todas las tiendas de campaña eran exactamente iguales: mastodónticas, de color ocre y sin distintivos visibles en la oscuridad reinante. Por ello, fue demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta de que había llegado a la zona central, donde se encontraban los alojamientos __de los más altos cargos._

_Una risotada interrumpió mis pensamientos. No por lo estridente, sino por lo familiar que era. Sonaba como la risa de Arthur pero… ebria. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Aquella no era su tienda: era la del Comandante__ Jones. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? Ya llevaba un tiempo temiendo que la relación entre Arthur y el Comandante pudiese ser más profunda de lo que a simple vista se observaba. Tuvieron una estrecha relación durante el tiempo que estuvieron viviendo juntos, y aunque el americano decidiera marcharse, __era evidente que ambos se preocupaban mucho el uno por el otro. Al fin y al cabo, habían crecido como hermanos. Si bien lo había tenido claro siempre y ya estaba bastante asimilado, no pude evitar que me consumieran los celos. Mientras yo, que no podía pegar ojo de pensar en él,_ _había cruzado medio campamento para abrirle mi corazón, el muy hijo de la Pérfida Albión __estaba emborrachándose en compañía de aquel imbécil. O quién sabe, quizá no estuviera solamente bebiendo…_

_Con tan tortuosos pensamientos me dirigí a la entrada de la tienda, dispuesto a descubrir qué estaba ocurriendo en su interior._

—_Eh, __soldado, ¿qué haces aquí?_

_La voz me pilló completamente desprevenido. Juraría que no había nadie en los alrededores… Una figura salió de entre las sombras para mostrar mi equivocación: un hombre alto, de pelo rubio, con ojos amatista enmarcados por unas gafas de montura cuadrada. _

—_Ah, hola, Williams. _—_El muy cabrón siempre me pillaba desprevenido_—._ Soy yo, Fernández._

—_Fernández, ¿cómo tú por aquí? _—_Hizo una pausa para ajustar los anteojos a su posición normal_—. _Esta zona queda un poco lejos de la de tu unidad._

—_Eh… Bueno, yo… Venía a entregar un mensaje al Comandante Jones, de parte del jefe de mi unidad. _—_Dios mío, en menudo lío me acababa de meter._

—_Vaya, ¿y te tocó a ti? Ya es mala suerte… Espero que aun así logres descansar para mañana, o si no lo vas a pasar muy mal durante la misión. _—_Finalizó su frase con una sonrisa amigable. _

_Matthew siempre había sido una persona muy amable, poco dada a pensar mal de los demás. Sin duda, eso fue lo que me salvó de un expediente disciplinario por rondar fuera de hora por el campamento, y encima mentir a un superior._

_—Ya… Pero bueno, es lo que toca hacer, supongo. Con suerte estaré en unos minutos de nuevo en mi litera. —Aquella indirecta procuró el efecto deseado, ya que el rostro del canadiense pasó de la afabilidad a la culpabilidad. _

_—Tienes razón, perdona por entretenerte. Buena suerte en la misión mañana. —Me tendió su mano para estrechar la mía_—. _Voy a seguir con mi ronda. ¡Hasta pronto!_

_Y tan pronto como vino, se fue. Aunque era un encanto de hombre, Williams siempre me ponía los pelos de punta: su capacidad para pasar inadvertido rozaba en ocasiones lo siniestro._

_Una nueva risotada, esta vez más fuerte que la primera, me recordó el motivo de mi travesía nocturna. Me adentré en la tienda de Jones, que era la carpa individual más grande de todo el campamento. Se podría afirmar sin lugar a dudas que el Comandante era la perfecta representación del estadounidense medio: le gustaba que todo lo que le rodeaba tuviera un tamaño que rivalizara con el de su ego._

_Me detuve en la entrada de la estancia principal, en la se encontraban Arthur y Alfred. No estaba seguro de querer ver lo que había al otro lado, pero el repentino silencio que se había instaurado hizo que no me lo pensase dos veces y corriese la cortina que trataba de proporcionar cierta privacidad. No había preparación posible __para lo que me encontré._

_Alfred estaba inclinado sobre Arthur, que se encontraba tumbado sobre unos cojines que había en el suelo. Antes siquiera de que me diera tiempo a decir algo, los labios del americano presionaron los del inglés de una forma algo ruda, dado el estado ebrio que ambos parecían compartir. Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar. Justo cuando iba a darme media vuelta vi cómo Arthur dirigía su mirada hacia la entrada, y tras unos milisegundos de confusión, se incorporó torpemente con la intención de dirigirse en mi dirección._

_Pero yo ya no estaba allí, sino que raudo me dispuse a salir de aquella maldita tienda. Seguro que quería hablar conmigo para cerciorarse de que no iba a decir nada a nadie sobre el incidente del que había sido testigo. Podía estar tranquilo, no era tan rastrero como para ir contando por ahí que le come la boca a la plana mayor del Ejército. Bueno, quizá aquello fuera distorsionar un poco los hechos, pero en ese momento no me importaba lo más mínimo. _

_Una mano agarró mi muñeca. Me di la vuelta lentamente, deseando que aquella extremidad no perteneciera al inglés. Pero no hubo suerte, me había alcanzado. Por un momento pensé que había corrido hasta mí, lo cual me extrañó, dada la torpeza de sus movimientos. No obstante lo que en realidad había pasado es que, inmerso en mis pensamientos, había terminado por dar la vuelta a la manzana y me encontraba nuevamente frente a la tienda de Alfred. __El rostro de Arthur estaba descompuesto, y sus ojos trataban de buscar los míos; sin embargo, no estaba por la labor de permitir que sus ojos verdosos me hechizasen como de costumbre._

_Ya no. _

_—Mira, Arthur, puedes estar tranquilo. No voy a decir a nadie una palabra sobre lo que acabo de presenciar. A quién te folles es asunto tuyo. —El británico pareció más dolido de lo que me esperaba ante mis palabras._

_—Antonio, te lo pido por favor. No saques conclusiones precipitadas. Escucha…_

_—No, Arthur. No escucho. No me interesa nada de lo que me tengas que decir._

_—Mira, sé por qué estás tan dolido. Si dejaras que me explicase…_

_—¡BASTA! ¿Es que no me expreso con suficiente claridad en tu idioma? Que no quiero saber nada._ _—Estaba totalmente fuera de mis casillas. En parte por el beso, en parte porque me dolía verle tan destrozado. Y sentir su dolor como mío propio me enfadaba más aún_—. _Te odio. Espero que no volvamos a vernos nunca más._

_Justo a tiempo, y atraído sin duda por el escándalo que estábamos —o más bien yo estaba— causando, Williams apareció a la vuelta de la esquina, y se aproximó corriendo hacia donde nos encontrábamos._

_—Matthew, menos mal que estás aquí. Kirkland ha bebido de más y se encuentra en un estado lamentable. Deberías acompañarlo a su tienda._

_Dicho esto, me alejé del inglés, no sin dirigir un último vistazo antes de doblar la esquina. Arthur parecía rendido, dejándose llevar por el canadiense. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y por un momento, tan solo por un momento, me sentí tentado de volver, pedirle disculpas y decirle que le quería más que a nada en el mundo. Pero tenía la herida demasiado reciente y profunda como para arriesgarme a hacer eso. Así que simplemente dejé el momento pasar._

_Y tal y como había deseado, aquella fue la última vez que nos vimos._

* * *

Abrí los ojos, frente a los cuales se alzaba el techo de mi celda. Estaba empapado en sudor y el corazón me latía tan fuerte que parecía que en cualquier momento se me saldría del pecho. Había vuelto a soñar con la fatídica última noche que pasé en el campamento. Era una pesadilla que me torturaba cada cierto tiempo, aunque últimamente era menos frecuente. Quizá porque el paso de los años había ido difuminado los recuerdos, y con ello el dolor que me acarreaban.

Todos esos pensamientos me llevaron a recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior: Arthur estaba en la celda contigua. Una vez pasado el torbellino de emociones inicial, comenzaron a planteárseme un torrente de dudas; la principal, ¿qué hacía él en esta prisión? Al fin y al cabo habían pasado ya un par de años desde que los captores me informaron de que las últimas tropas aliadas se retiraban del país. Igual llevaba capturado tanto tiempo como yo, y ahora lo habían trasladado a mi prisión. Sí, quizá fuese eso.

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar por el ventanuco, así que me incorporé y me dispuse a hacer la marca en la pared correspondiente al día tres mil setecientos treinta y dos. Era extraño: en otras ocasiones me angustiaba ver el tamaño que había alcanzado mi macabra obra de arte, sin embargo, aquel día no pude evitar sonreír por seguir vivo. Y aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, sabía perfectamente que era porque Arthur había vuelto a mí. Los ojos se me humedecieron ante tal idea, pero no reprimí las lágrimas. Era la primera vez en diez años que lloraba de alegría.

Tenía que hablar con Arthur y aclarar todo. Las palabras que dijo la noche anterior habían hecho mella en mí, hasta el punto de comprender que realmente al inglés le dolía haberme herido. Quizá hubiese dudado de él en otras circunstancias, pero lo atormentado de su voz me había convencido. Además, era demasiado orgulloso como para fingir debilidad.

Di un par de toques suaves en la pared que compartíamos, tratando de despertarlo si no lo estaba ya. Al no haber respuesta, lo volví a intentar, con mayor intensidad.

Nada.

_—_¿Hola? —Hice una pausa; de nuevo no hubo respuesta. Decidí elevar un poco el tono—. Arthur, ¿estás ahí?

—Que sí, joder. No hace falta que grites. —Vaya, parecía que el caballerete se había despertado de mal humor—. ¿Qué quieres?

Ante tan amable respuesta, fui víctima de un terrible dilema. ¿Debería contestarle también de malas formas u obviarlo y ser amable? Ganas no me faltaban de responderle a voces y acordarme de todos sus antepasados, pero recordé lo agradecido que había estado hacía unos momentos de su presencia allí, por lo que adopté un tono más conciliador.

—Solo quería disculparme por la dureza con la que me dirigí a ti ayer. Supongo que los años aquí han oxidado mis habilidades sociales.

—Tampoco eran una maravilla antes de estar encerrado.

Se rio de su propio chiste. A pesar de lo mordaz de su comentario, su tono había cambiado, siendo más suave, casi amable. En su particular lenguaje, supuse que era una forma de aceptar mis disculpas.

—Ya, bueno, muy gracioso. —Aunque trataba de ocultarlo, a mí también me había hecho gracia—. Chistes aparte… Hay una duda que me corroe desde ayer. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues estar de vacaciones, no te jode…

—Arthur, sabes perfectamente qué he querido decir. No te vayas por las ramas.

Esta vez no hubo respuesta. El inglés se sumió en el más absoluto de los silencios. Tras unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, contestó.

—Hace unas semanas se le encargó a mi unidad, en secreto, venir a Irak para ayudar al ejército nacional a combatir la amenaza islámica en el norte del país. Todo parecía ir razonablemente bien, hasta que hace un par de días, yendo de vuelta al campamento base tras atacar una posición enemiga, nos asaltaron por sorpresa. La mayoría de mis compañeros murieron el acto; el resto lo hizo poco después, a causa de las graves heridas. —Arthur hizo una larga pausa. Probablemente el recuerdo de sus camaradas le resultara doloroso. Tras tomar aire, prosiguió su relato—. Finalmente, solo un artillero y yo salimos con vida de la emboscada. Aturdidos por las explosiones, no logramos escapar de nuestros atacantes. Nos capturaron y nos trajeron hasta aquí. Al artillero le asesinaron a sangre fría; no les era de utilidad. Yo no corrí el mismo destino por ser ingeniero. Me pasó lo mismo que a ti. Y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes. Me encerraron en una mugrienta celda al lado de un español preguntón.

—Vaya, esa historia es muy parecida a la mía. Entiendo perfectamente tu dolor. Siento que hayas tenido que vivir una experiencia tan horrible. —Hice una pausa, sopesando qué decir. Probablemente me arrepentiría, pero finalmente lo solté—. La última persona a la que quería ver en esta situación era a ti, pero, y espero que no te parezca mal, en cierto modo me alegra que estés aquí. —Hice otra pausa, esperando que mi cerebro me detuviera. Pero mi corazón había tomado las riendas de mis acciones—. Yo… Te he echado de menos.

—Bueno, ¿pero en qué quedamos? Ayer era… ¿Cómo dijiste? Ah, sí. Una escoria. ¿Y hoy resulta que me echas de menos? Parece que alguien ha desarrollado un trastorno bipolar.

—Arthur, creía que habíamos quedado en que me arrepentía de todo lo que había dicho ayer. —Mi tono había pasado de la fragilidad a la mayor de las durezas. Si algo me irritaba del británico era que cada vez que sus defensas comenzaban a venirse abajo, se refugiaba en sus comentarios sarcásticos.

—Tienes razón. Perdóname, Antonio.

El tono de arrepentimiento y, por sorprendente que pareciera, de debilidad, me partió en mil pedazos. Me entraron unas ganas terribles de tomarlo en mis brazos y no soltarle hasta que toda aquella angustia se transformase en paz. Quería cubrir su cuerpo de besos, ligeros, como el roce de una mariposa. Anhelaba susurrarle al oído mis más oscuros secretos, y ante todo, decirle que lo amaba. Pero entre nosotros había dos muros, y aunque uno de ellos parecía estar viniéndose abajo, el de adobe seguía en pie, separándonos.

—Antonio, sé que esta es la primera vez que me oyes disculparme y estarás sorprendido. No eres el único, yo tampoco me lo creo. Pero como sigas así de callado voy a empezar a arrepentirme de haberlo hecho.

La entonación jocosa empleada no pudo ocultar del todo el nerviosismo que encerraban sus palabras. Poco acostumbrado a abrir su corazón a los demás, mi falta de respuesta debió de hacerle sentir vulnerable. En cierto modo, encontraba aquella actitud adorable, y fue el rasgo que me hizo comenzar a enamorarme de él en el pasado. Me alegró ver que Arthur no había cambiado en todos aquellos años.

Seguía siendo mi estrella fugaz.

—Oh, perdona. Me había quedado ensimismado. —Hice una pausa, al no saber qué más decir. Sabía que el británico estaba sufriendo al verse expuesto. Por ello, traté de hacerle sentir cómodo cambiando el tema de conversación—. Y bueno, Arthur, ¿qué me he perdido estos últimos años? ¿Ha hecho España algo grande? —No pude evitar reírme ante la idea de España haciendo algo significativo o importante, y al inglés pareció resultarle también extremadamente divertido. Qué adorable bastardo.

—Pues… Puff. ¿Quieres la versión corta o la larga? Mira, mejor te cuento la corta. No quiero gastar demasiado de mi precioso tiempo en hablar de tan insignificante nación. —Mientras decía esto, su voz reflejaba una satisfacción apabullante consigo mismo. Quizá no debí hacerle sentir tan cómodo—. A ver: el presidente que os llevó a la guerra tardó un año en salir del Gobierno. Llegó uno nuevo, de ideología socialista. Aprobó el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo… —Hizo una extraña pausa, como dudando de la idoneidad de haber dicho aquello—… y bueno, poco más que recuerde ahora. Luego se desató una crisis económica a nivel global que os dejó hechos polvo, y ahora tenéis un Gobierno que ha hecho recortes por todas partes y un país con una tasa de paro desorbitada. Y adivina a qué país van muchos de los tuyos a buscar empleo. Sí, acertaste. A Inglaterra, la mejor nación del mundo.

—Oye, oye, no te vengas arriba. Que no sois tan geniales. —Me quedé reflexionando sobre lo que me había contado. Quizá no me vino tan mal el estar cautivo en una celda—. Dios, no me puedo creer que lo único positivo que tengas para decirme sobre mi país después de diez años sea la aprobación del matrimonio homosexual.

—Bueno, también ganasteis un mundial de fútbol. —Pareció admitir aquello a regañadientes.

—Ja. Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

—No me creas, pero es verdad. Fue por la mínima y a falta de cuatro minutos para los penaltis. Pero oye, el trofeo lo tenéis.

—Dime por favor que os ganamos a vosotros en la final.

—Me temo que no.

—Vaya, qué lástima. Habría estado pasándotelo por cara durante años. —Ambos nos reímos ante aquella idea, sabiendo que Arthur habría hecho lo mismo.

Y por algún extraño motivo, nos quedamos en silencio. Habíamos llegado a ese punto en el cual uno se encuentra tan cómodo que no necesita decir nada. Una sensación de plenitud invadió mi pecho: a pesar de encontrarme en las peores circunstancias del mundo, no podía evitar sonreír. Era feliz. Arthur me hacía feliz. Si tan solo pudiera decirle cómo me sentía…

Un grito ahogado llamó mi atención. Sin duda provenía de la celda contigua, y no podía significar nada bueno.

—Arthur, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?

Un gemido angustiado fue lo único que obtuve como respuesta. Y aquello hizo saltar todas mis alarmas. Debía de haber quedado herido en el ataque: quizá estaba yendo a peor. Fuera lo que fuese, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras Arthur parecía estar agonizando al otro lado. No iba a permitir que me lo volvieran a arrebatar de mi lado.

Decidí llamar al único guardia en el que confiaba: un joven iraquí de unos veintitantos, que a pesar de ser fiel a la causa de sus jefes también sabía mostrar compasión. Le había caído en gracia y de vez en cuando hablábamos, o me traía comida mejor que la usual. Si alguien podía ayudarme, era él.

—¡Ahmad! ¡Ahmad! —A lo lejos, se escucharon pisadas aproximándose, hasta que estas se detuvieron frente a mi celda. La rejilla incrustada en la puerta se entreabrió, dejando ver unos ojos de intenso color castaño.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué viene tanto grito? Ya sabes que no te puedo dar la ración del día antes de tiempo… —Se detuvo al ver la agitación en mi rostro—. ¿Va todo bien?

—¡No! El prisionero que tengo al lado, el recién llegado… No se encuentra bien. Parece estar sufriendo de una herida, o algo así. No sé qué es, pero por favor, ayudadle.

Ahmad salió de mi campo de visión, dirigiéndose hacia la celda contigua. Oí el sonido metálico de la puerta al abrirse, y por más que agucé el oído, solo llegué a distinguir unos leves movimientos. La angustia me estaba consumiendo, pero tampoco quería hacer más evidente lo importante que era Arthur para mí, o lo podrían usar en mi contra.

Tras lo que parecieron siglos, Ahmad salió de la celda y abrió la puerta de la mía. La seriedad se leía en su rostro. La sorpresa en el mío, probablemente. Hacía años que no me sacaban de mi celda.

—Vamos, sal. Necesito tu ayuda para trasladar al prisionero.

—¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir… Dudo que un prisionero saliendo de su celda sin escolta sea una idea que aprobaran tus, por otra parte, comprensivos superiores.

—Mira, tenemos dos opciones: dejarle morir ahí mientras voy a buscar a alguien y deciden qué se debe hacer, o bien trasladarle entre los dos hasta la curandera del poblado y tratar de salvar su vida. Elige, aunque no te tomes mucho tiempo: en el estado en que se encuentra, cada segundo es vital.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, salí de la que había sido mi casa —que no hogar— durante los últimos diez años, dejando atrás la seguridad que albergaba y aventurándome a recibir un castigo acorde a la infracción que iba a cometer. Pero nada de eso importaba entonces: la vida de la persona a la que más quería en el mundo estaba en peligro. Haría cualquier cosa por él.

La puerta de la celda de Arthur seguía abierta, y Ahmad me dejó pasar primero, quizá por mi agitación, más probablemente porque entrando él primero existía un obvio peligro de fuga. Se fiaba de mí, pero no más de lo necesario. Tras dar un par de pasos, le vi, moribundo sobre su jergón. Un simple vistazo bastó para saber que estaba peor de lo que había supuesto. Las prendas que vestía se encontraban pegadas a su cuerpo, empapadas en sudor. Sus cabellos rubios hacían lo propio sobre su frente. De su boca salían vagos lamentos y quejidos, apenas entendibles. Sus ojos permanecían apenas abiertos, pudiéndose vislumbrar con dificultad unas pupilas muy dilatadas.

Me arrodillé ante él, tomando su lánguida mano izquierda entre las mías. Se encontraba en estado febril. Tras unos instantes comprendí la causa de todo aquello. Arthur despedía un olor bastante desagradable, proveniente de su costado izquierdo. Cuando levanté su camiseta me encontré la peor de las visiones: una herida de bala mal cerrada, supurando gran cantidad de pus. Era verdaderamente grave, y como Ahmad había dicho, cada segundo contaba. Por ello, me incorporé y sin mediar palabra me dirigí a un extremo del lecho, en el que el británico reposaba su cabeza. El soldado hizo lo propio y entre los dos lo levantamos.

Al salir de la celda, Ahmad liderando la comitiva, traté de memorizar el camino que tomábamos, por si en un futuro cabía la posibilidad de huir de allí. Sin embargo pronto desistí, confundido por la multitud de pasillos mal iluminados que recorrimos; el desvalido rostro de Arthur tampoco ayudó a mi concentración. En la penumbra reinante, sus rasgos se tornaban mortecinos, empeorando su aspecto. No podía parar de pensar en que si no lograba sobrevivir a la infección partiría al reino de los cielos, o más probablemente a los infiernos, sin poder haberle dicho la verdad sobre lo que sentía. Rápidamente deseché tan funestas ideas, pues en aquel momento tenía que ser fuerte por los dos. Aun había esperanza para él. Tenía que salvarlo.

Finalmente alcanzamos la salida. Cuando abrió el portón de la entrada principal y la luz inundó la estancia, apenas pude mantener los ojos abiertos. Hacía años que no estaba al aire libre y no estaba acostumbrado a tanta claridad; me dolía mirar. Por ello, los primeros minutos de trayecto caminé con los ojos cerrados, y según avanzaba los fui abriendo paulatinamente, hasta que logré adaptarme. Para entonces ya estábamos llegando al poblado, que se encontraba al pie de una colina. Probablemente nos encontrábamos al norte del país, pues las regiones circundantes tenían una orografía montañosa. A pesar de ser casi mediodía, las calles de la aldea estaban vacías, aunque podía notar las miradas de sus habitantes observándonos desde las ventanas.

Nos detuvimos finalmente frente a una casucha de adobe de una sola planta, similar a las del resto del pueblo. Ahmad tocó tres veces a la puerta, y una mujer cubierta con un _niqab_ nos dio paso. A pesar de la humilde apariencia de la vivienda, aquella especie de hospital improvisado no estaba mal equipado: había una mesa a modo de camilla, un fregadero con varios calderos de agua y diferente instrumental, aunque algo rudimentario. Aparte de la mujer que nos abrió la puerta, había otras dos. Una de ellas, una joven de unos quince años, me miraba con especial recelo protegida tras las demás. Ahmad intercambió unas palabras con la que suponía era la jefa, y esta señaló la mesa, en la cual posamos a Arthur. La joven y una de las improvisadas enfermeras prendieron fuego en la chimenea y pusieron agua a calentar. Mientras tanto, la líder retiró la camiseta al paciente y examinó la herida de su costado.

Antes de proseguir, habló con Ahmad, que se quedó mirando en mi dirección. Finalmente se dirigió a mí.

—Necesitan ayuda. Lo que le van a hacer le va a doler más de lo que podrá aguantar. Tenemos que sujetarle: yo le agarro por las piernas y tú por los brazos.

Asentí. Me coloqué en un extremo de la mesa, y antes de inmovilizarle, puse en la boca de Arthur el mordedor de madera que me tendió la adolescente. La ayudante acercó varios paños y el caldero de agua que habían puesto a hervir, y la jefa tomó una especie de bisturí con el cual hizo una incisión en la zona infectada. Del corte comenzó a supurar aún más pus. Arthur abrió los ojos, que mostraban el mayor de los terrores. Probablemente se encontraría totalmente confundido, a causa del dolor y la fiebre. La médica prosiguió con el corte, haciéndolo más profundo, hasta que tuvo acceso a toda la zona afectada. Con ayuda del agua caliente y un paño comenzó a limpiar la herida, lo que llevó al inglés a retorcerse en su sitio.

Para estar en un estado tan frágil, tenía una fuerza admirable, costándome horrores lograr mantenerle quieto. La mujer examinó el orificio detenidamente, y tras un rato, pidió unas pinzas a su ayudante. Cuando las tuvo en sus manos, se dirigió a mí y me hizo un gesto que quería decir que sujetara más fuerte. Así lo hice, y pronto comprendí el por qué. Introdujo las pinzas en el interior y comenzó a hurgar. Arthur me miró, implorando. Pareció reconocerme. Traté de transmitirle seguridad y confianza, para que pasase la experiencia lo mejor posible. Pero, ¿cómo darle tal cosa cuando yo estaba igual de nervioso? Su rostro se descompuso y finalmente, se quedó relajado. Debía de haberse desvanecido.

Finalmente, la practicante extrajo de la herida una bala, que depositó en una palangana. Habló con Ahmad, que me tradujo lo que había dicho. Al parecer, su cuerpo había comenzado a cerrar la herida con la bala dentro, y las malas condiciones de higiene unidas a la falta de atención médica habían hecho que su situación empeorase. No pude evitar preguntarme cómo exactamente había llegado hasta allí la bala, así que mientras las mujeres proseguían cosiendo y aplicando ungüento en la herida, me armé de valor y pregunté a mi captor.

—Ahmad, ¿cómo pudisteis dejarle vivo con una bala en el cuerpo? Deberíais haberle intervenido antes de encerrarlo en su celda, o haber acabado con él directamente. Esto es cruel.

—La guerra es cruel. Pero yo no soy responsable de esto. Me lo trajeron hace un par de días los vigilantes de la prisión. Al parecer había estado rondando por los alrededores y cuando le vieron, dispararon.

Un momento… Aquella no era la versión que Arthur me había dado…

—¿Estás seguro de que fue así? ¿No atacasteis su regimiento?

—¿Qué regimiento? Estaba él solo.

Oh, Dios. Por eso su historia se parecía tanto a la mía. ¡Era la mía! Se lo había inventado todo. Me había mentido. Algo que, por otro lado, era muy propio de él. Pero si lo había hecho, debía haber algún motivo de peso; fuera lo que fuese, sabía que no debía tratar de sacar más información de Ahmad: no confiaba en mí lo suficiente como para explayarse con los detalles. Bastante había hecho ya por mí, trayendo a Arthur hasta las curanderas. Si hubiera sido por los otros captores, no habría sobrevivido. Gracias a él, todavía existía un posible futuro para el británico.

Pasé el resto del tiempo de operación sumido en mis pensamientos y tratando de evitar mirar el moribundo cuerpo del enfermo. Me costaba verle en aquel estado, tan frágil. Finalmente, las mujeres procedieron a ponerle una serie de vendajes en el costado, dando así por finalizada su intervención. Le vistieron de nuevo y me tendieron un paquete con vendajes para que se los cambiara cada cierto tiempo hasta que se encontrase en mejor estado. Levantamos a Arthur de la mesa, y antes de partir de vuelta dirigí una mirada de inmensa gratitud a mis salvadoras. Estas se limitaron a bajar el rostro.

El camino de vuelta fue más sencillo, pues ya comenzaba a atardecer y desde las cumbres circundantes bajaba una brisa fresca que sentaba de maravilla. Mi estómago comenzó a protestar ruidosamente, pues me había saltado la hora de la comida, pero traté de obviarlo. No era la primera vez que pasaba hambre, podía aguantarlo.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la prisión, tanto Ahmad como yo contemplamos con inquietud la agitación que parecía haber en ella. Mi captor tragó saliva con dificultad: se había metido en problemas por ayudarme. Al pasar por la entrada los guardias se limitaron a dirigirnos miradas lúgubres, sin llegar a detenernos, por fortuna. Llegamos a la celda de Arthur y le posamos con cuidado en su camastro. Antes de salir, me arrodillé frente a él para despedirme, en caso de que no pudiera volver a estar con él. Entrelacé sus dedos con los míos, le coloqué cariñosamente el flequillo y le di un beso en la frente. Acerqué mis labios a su oreja, hasta que la rocé levemente, y le dije en el más secreto de los susurros un "Te quiero".

Me incorporé para encontrarme con una mezcla de curiosidad y disgusto en el rostro de Ahmad. Quizá debería haberme cortado un poco, pero solo se vive una vez. Una nueva emoción, la extrañeza, se abrió camino en el iraquí al oír voces provenientes del pasillo. Cuando nos dispusimos a salir de la celda, nos cortó el paso un grupo de hombres, armados y con cara de pocos amigos. Uno de ellos, el que parecía el líder, entró. Este y Ahmad comenzaron a intercambiar gritos en árabe, el primero con furia, el segundo con pavor. Probablemente le estuvieran recriminando el haberme sacado de la celda sin permiso. Era de esperar.

Lo que no me esperaba era el tiro que le metieron entre ceja y ceja.

El cuerpo sin vida de Ahmad se desplomó sobre el suelo. Por un momento, pensé que nosotros seríamos los siguientes. Sin embargo, el verdugo enfundó su arma y se dispuso a hablar conmigo.

—Bueno, espero que _haigas _disfrutado de tu excursión de hoy. —Hablaba con un acento muy marcado y cometiendo errores gramaticales. No parecía tan ducho en la lengua inglesa como el difunto Ahmad, pero lograba comunicarse—. Evidentemente, no ha _fuido _responsabilidad tuya que _haigas_ salido de tu celda. Por ello, no te voy a castigar del mismo modo. De momento, _vas a quedar aquí_ cuidando del inglés. No pienso hacer perder el tiempo a mis hombres cuidando de un prisionero. —Hizo una pausa que dedicó a observar con detenimiento la diminuta estancia, agobiante para tres personas—. Probablemente os _cambiamos_ de sitio. Esta celda es demasiado pequeña para dos, y además la necesito para otros asuntos. En unas horas volveré a hacerte una visita. —Intercambió algunas palabras con uno de sus hombres, el cual le pasó una bolsa, que luego arrojó a mis pies—. Para que comáis, si es que el otro llega a despertar.

Y con estas palabras se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta de la celda. Me senté en el suelo y me abalancé sobre la bolsa, en la cual había dos trozos de pan casi tiernos, seis manzanas, tres botellas de agua y algo que supuso un lujo para mí: un pedazo de queso. No me podía creer que hubiesen sido tan generosos, por lo general no podían permitirse tales alimentos. Tampoco solían tener armas sofisticadas y sin embargo la pistola con que mataron a Ahmad era claramente moderna. Algo no encajaba, debía de haber habido cambios. Cambios que quizá tuvieran que ver con el traslado de celda.

Tuve que dejar mis reflexiones para otro momento, pues Arthur entreabrió los labios y emitió un quejumbroso susurro. Sentado como estaba me arrastré hasta su camastro y le apreté la mano, para que supiera que estaba allí con él. Volvió a intentar hablar, pero parecía imposible que un sonido claro saliese de su boca. Viendo la sequedad de sus labios pensé que quizá necesitase agua, por lo que tomé una de las botellas y se la puse suavemente sobre la boca. Tras unos largos segundos, me apretó la mano, señal que supuse significaba que había bebido suficiente. Le retiré la botella y la posé a un lado, al tiempo que él se relamía, prácticamente devolviendo a su boca el aspecto jugoso y apetecible que normalmente tenía. Esta vez logró emitir un sonido entendible.

—¿Qué coño ha pasado?

—Llevas horas en estado de inconsciencia. Tuvimos que llevarte al poblado a que te curasen la herida, pues la tenías gravemente infectada.

Ahora que había vuelto a hablar de la herida, recordé lo que me había dicho Ahmad sobre cómo capturaron a Arthur. Quería preguntarle por qué me había mentido, pero no sabía de qué modo sacarle el tema. Tampoco estaba seguro de si debería darle un poco de margen para que se recuperase antes de interrogarle. Finalmente opté por dejarle su espacio permaneciendo en silencio. Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre el cadáver del guardia. Me miró horrorizado.

—¿Por-Por qué hay un muerto en mi celda?

—Este guardia te salvó la vida. Fue el que te llevó a las curanderas del pueblo y el que permitió que yo saliese de mi celda para ayudarte. Me temo que sus actos le condenaron: un superior le pegó un tiro.

Tras una larga pausa, volvió a hablar.

—Y… ¿qué haces tú aquí?

La mirada que me dirigió me hizo comprender que solo ahora se había dado cuenta de que yo me encontraba en la celda con él. Esa era buena señal, ya que significaba que poco a poco iba volviendo a la plena consciencia. Sus ojos brillaron momentáneamente con una chispa de fascinación antes de retirarme la mirada. Me pareció apreciar cierto rubor en sus mejillas, aunque no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Sea como fuere, tras unos segundos sus ojos se volvieron a fijar en mí, inquisitivos. No había respondido a su pregunta.

—Tengo que cuidar de ti: limpiar la herida y cambiarte los vendajes periódicamente.

—O sea, que eres mi enfermera… Qué pringado. —Pues sí, parecía que ya estaba en uso de su razón. Se rio con dificultad, pero se detuvo, quizá dándose cuenta de lo ingrato que acababa de ser—. Bueno, espero que sepas que eres la enfermera más sexy que he tenido nunca.

Puso su mejor mirada de seductor, acompañada de su sonrisa socarrona. Aquel gesto me volvía loco. Me mordí el labio, inseguro. Tenía unas ganas terribles de abalanzarme sobre él, pero no estaba en las condiciones físicas necesarias. Tampoco habían aclarado qué sentimientos había el uno por el otro. El rubor que esta vez sí apareció en sus mejillas dejó volar mi imaginación, eufórica ante la pequeña posibilidad de que yo le gustase. Pero decidiendo ceñirme a la realidad, deseché tales ideas y cambié de tema.

—Bueno, me imagino que tendrás hambre. Llevas desde ayer en ayunas. —Cogí una manzana y se la tendí—. Toma, tiene una pinta estupenda. Seguro que te sienta bien.

Arthur hizo un puchero y me miró con los ojos más tiernos que jamás le había visto.

—Pero Antonio… Estoy agotado. ¿Me lo darías tú?

—Eres un enfermo horrible, ¿sabías?

Me hice el duro, tratando de ocultar lo mucho que aquello me había derretido. Me daban ganas de tomarle entre mis brazos y no soltarle hasta que nos hubiésemos fusionado en uno solo.

Tomé la manzana y con ayuda de la navaja de Ahmad, que tomé prestado de su cuerpo sin vida, corté finos trozos que fui poniendo en la boca del británico. Este masticó vorazmente todos y cada uno de los que le fui dando, hasta que acabó la manzana.

—¿Es suficiente o quieres otra? —Sus ojos suplicantes sirvieron como respuesta.

Volví a hacer el mismo proceso, pero esta vez alternando: un pedazo para él, otro para mí. Así, entre los dos, nos comimos un par de manzanas más. La restante la dejé para la noche. Quizá podríamos cenar, un lujo que hacía años no disfrutaba. Tras quedar saciados, permanecimos en silencio. Arthur estaba descansando, aparentemente. Yo no podía parar de mirarle. Tras tantos años privado de su visión, el tenerle allí, a escaso medio metro, cumplía casi todas mis fantasías. Recorrí cada centímetro de su cuerpo, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, como si fuera a desaparecer y deseara memorizarle. En una de las múltiples ocasiones en que me deleité con sus hermosas facciones sus ojos y los míos se cruzaron. Me miraba escrutándome, tratando de averiguar qué estaba haciendo. Incómodo, me dispuse a inspeccionar los vendajes, pues habían pasado ya horas y probablemente debería cambiárselos.

—Déjame ver cómo tienes la herida. Es importante que la tengas en buenas condiciones, o podría volver a empeorar.

No replicó. Se limitó a incorporarse con dificultad y quitarse la camiseta, para lo cual necesitó mi ayuda.

Ahora, sin la presión de verle al borde de la muerte, pude recrearme como había hecho en el pasado con su torso desnudo. Estaba tan musculado y apetecible como recordaba: ancho pecho, marcados pectorales, abdominales firmes y un sugerente reguero de vello que llevaba hacia el interior de sus pantalones. No pude evitar recrearme en aquel sendero hacia el pecado, y me imaginé recorriéndolo con mis labios, dando livianos besos al tiempo que le retiraba el cinturón que rodeaba aquella bella cintura. Luego, continuaría mi viaje introduciendo mi mano en busca del objeto de mis desvelos nocturnos. Lo acariciaría suavemente entre mis dedos, tratando de despertarlo antes de que mi boca pudiera hacer el resto…

— Antonio, ¿te encuentras bien? —La voz de Arthur interrumpió mis elucubraciones.

La erección cautiva en mis pantalones era tal que me resultaba obscena hasta a mí, que ya estaba acostumbrado a ella. Había llegado demasiado lejos en mis fantasías; me había quedado mirando fijamente su entrepierna. Debía evitar que se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado en realidad; así que, [M82] me acomodé de tal modo que aquella parte de mi pantalón quedase oculta y me hice el despistado.

—Sí, perdona… Es solo que me mareé un poco. Ya me encuentro mejor. —Si él podía mentir sobre cómo le atraparon, yo también podía hacerlo sobre recrearme con su cuerpo.

Levanté con cuidado las vendas, algo ensangrentadas. La zona se encontraba notoriamente menos inflamada que la vez anterior que la había visto. Aun así quedaban restos de la infección que me dispuse a limpiar con ayuda de un trapo que había entre los materiales proporcionados por la curandera y el agua de la palangana de la celda. Procuraba hacerlo con suavidad, pero evidentemente le dolía, aunque tratara de ocultarlo. Le pregunté si deseaba que me detuviera, y en cambio me imploró que acabase de una vez. Habiendo terminado con la limpieza, apliqué un poco del ungüento utilizado por la mujer y le puse nuevos vendajes.

—Pues ya está. Limpito hasta mañana por la mañana. Supongo que te alegrará saber que la herida progresa bien, y con suerte en unos días te encontrarás mucho mejor. —Traté de transmitirle optimismo, en un esfuerzo por que le doliera algo menos la herida.

No debió de funcionar puesto que se encontraba cabizbajo, apoyado contra la pared. Cuando pensé que no iba hablar en un largo rato, musitó un simple "Gracias". Podría parecer un gesto nimio, pero su gratitud era tan extraña como una disculpa. Sabiéndome testigo de un suceso extraño —la estrella fugaz había pasado dos veces en el mismo día, increíble — decidí no romper la magia del momento hablando. Le tomé la mano y se la acaricié. Arthur me miró con algo de ansiedad. No había respondido y se sentía expuesto. Este británico y sus inseguridades…

—No hay de qué. Estoy seguro de que tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí. —Bueno, en realidad no estaba seguro de ello, pero prefería no preguntarle al respecto. Vivía mejor en la ignorancia.

Arthur asintió y se echó a un lado, dejando hueco para mí en el camastro. Golpeó suavemente con la palma de la mano el sitio contiguo, invitándome a sentarme con él. Sin dudarlo un solo momento, así lo hice. No fue hasta haberme acomodado que me di cuenta de lo agotado que estaba, física y mentalmente. Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del inglés, y este apoyó la suya sobre la mía. No era la mejor de las posiciones para descansar, pero no elegiría ninguna otra. Comprendí que realmente necesitaba el contacto físico que ahora me proporcionaba Arthur. Me reconfortaba. Me hacía sentir seguro.

En los últimos diez años había ido construyendo una serie de barreras para protegerme. Estas se cimentaban en su mayoría en la desesperanza. Mi vida giraba en torno a la idea de que iba a permanecer solo hasta el día de mi muerte. De que lo que me restaba de existencia iba a ser una constante: encerrado entre aquellas cuatro paredes, hablando conmigo mismo. Sin calor humano. Pero en apenas dos días todo aquello se había venido abajo. No sabía qué iba a ocurrir. Antaño no albergaba ni esperanza ni deseo de huir de allí. Ahora, descansando apoyado en Arthur, no había nada que anhelara más que la libertad. Quería envejecer a su lado, aunque solo fuésemos amigos.

Tal era el enjambre de dudas que alborotaban mi mente. Tenía que reorganizar mis ideas, pero estaba demasiado agotado como para intentarlo. Decidí descansar y tomar una decisión a la mañana siguiente. Quizá viera todo de forma más clara.

Antes de quedarme dormido, tomé la mano de Arthur con la mía. Él entrelazó nuestros dedos. Y así, caímos rendidos.

* * *

—¡Tú! ¡Levanta!

Abrí los ojos y ante mí encontré el rostro del hombre que había matado a Ahmad iluminado por una antorcha que portaba en su mano. Tras él, un par de secuaces retiraban el cadáver del guardia. Arthur seguía estando a mi derecha, tan confuso como yo.

—Te dije que _volveré_ a por ti, y aquí estoy. Todavía te debo un castigo por lo que has _hacido_ hoy.

Para mi sorpresa, Arthur se incorporó y le contestó.

—¡Pero si él solo siguió las órdenes del guardia! ¡No es culpa suya! —En su voz se mezclaban la angustia y la rabia. Parecía más afectado de lo que en condiciones normales se hubiese mostrado.

El hombre se limitó a reír cruelmente.

—Verás, no me gusta tener que matar a uno de mis hombres, sobre todo si han demostrado de forma repetida su lealtad hacia mí. Ese es el caso de Ahmad. El muy idiota _es_ muerto porque se dejó influenciar por este prisionero. Siempre le trató mejor que a los demás, y aunque le advertí repetidas veces al respecto, nunca me molestó en exceso, pues tu amigo nos ha ayudado considerablemente cuando hemos necesitado su ayuda como ingeniero. —Hizo una pausa, pues se vio interrumpido por uno de sus hombres.

Aproveché para medir la reacción de Arthur ante la revelación de que les había ayudado. No era algo de lo que me sintiera especialmente orgulloso, pero era cuestión de supervivencia. El inglés se giró hacia mí y tras leer mi rostro me dedicó una medio sonrisa. Movió sus labios sin emitir sonido alguno. Creí entender "No pasa nada". Aquel hermoso momento de complicidad finalizó cuando el líder nos volvió a prestar atención. Prosiguió con su discurso.

—Como dije, nos es de ayuda, por eso nunca dije nada. Pero esto ha _fuido_ demasiado lejos. Alguien tiene que pagar por la deslealtad llevada a cabo. Ahmad ya lo ha hecho… —Giró su cabeza en mi dirección, en cuyo rostro había una macabra sonrisa—, y ahora le toca a una segunda persona. Dos individuos perpetraron la traición, dos han de pagar. El inglés no tiene culpa, estaba medio muerto. Las curanderas del pueblo no podían negarse, por lo que tampoco les cargaremos la culpa. Así que quedas tú.

Tragué saliva con dificultad. No sabía qué me tenía preparado aquel hombre, pero la forma en que estaba disfrutando aquello no me daba ninguna seguridad. Sin embargo, era obvio que no tenía forma de escabullirme. No me quedaba otra que resignarme y afrontar el castigo con la mayor entereza posible.

Nuevamente, Arthur intervino. Esta vez suplicando.

—Por favor… se lo ruego. Todo esto ha sido culpa mía. Si no hubiera venido en busca de Antonio, no me habrían disparado y no habrían tenido que llevarme a que me curasen. Por favor, tómeme a mí en su lugar. Si alguien se merece un castigo, soy yo. He sido un necio.

No daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Su tono de voz era desesperado, al borde de las lágrimas. Acababa de decir que había venido en mi busca. ¿Había tratado de rescatarme? No me lo podía creer. ¡Por eso me había mentido! Era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que se había jugado la vida por mí. ¿Pero por qué? No lograba entenderlo. Menos aún entendía por qué se ofrecía en mi lugar, estando todavía tan débil. No podría resistir en su estado. Por ello y aunque estaba profundamente conmovido por su valentía y su anhelo de protección, no permitiría que sufriese en mi lugar. Mi infracción había servido para que ahora estuviese aquí conmigo. Con gusto aguantaría el más extremo de los dolores. Tal era mi devoción por él.

—Arthur, no digas estupideces. Tiene razón, es culpa mía. Debo pagar por lo que he hecho.

Dicho esto, me levanté para que me sacaran de allí. Quería acabar con todo tan pronto como fuera posible. Arthur protestó, pero antes de que me escoltaran al exterior de la celda, me giré y le miré fijamente. En parte porque necesitaba memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos si quería resistir el castigo.

—Sé que será difícil, pero debes descansar. Así tu herida seguirá sanando adecuadamente. —Mis ojos se humedecieron—. Por favor, prométeme que no harás ninguna tontería.

—Antonio… ¿por qué haces esto?

No sabía qué contestar. Recordé la angustia que sentí cuando unas horas antes creí que Arthur moriría sin saber lo que realmente sentía por él. Por ello, animado por la revelación de su intento de rescate y ante la poca certeza que tenía de volver a verle, decidí ser sincero.

—Verás, Arthur… El ser humano puede llegar a ser muy estúpido. Tomamos decisiones que nos perjudican, en beneficio del bienestar y la felicidad de otros. Son… las cosas que hacemos por amor. —Ya estaba. Le había entregado mi corazón.

Las lágrimas recorriendo el rostro del inglés fueron lo último que vi antes de que aquellos hombres me sacasen de la celda. Debería tener miedo ante lo que se avecinaba, pero en mi interior estaba flotando, henchido de felicidad. Al fin había dicho a Arthur lo que realmente sentía. No tenía que seguir acarreando yo solo con aquel pesado secreto. Lo mejor de todo aquello fue la reacción del inglés: ni un rastro de desprecio. Sorpresa primero y angustia después se reflejaron en su rostro. Angustia al entender que todo lo que había hecho venía motivado por mis sentimientos hacia él. Angustia, quizá, porque no quería perderme ahora que sabía la verdad. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Había venido a buscarme, después de tantos años. Había intentado ponerse en mi lugar para que no me torturaran. Estaba casi seguro: me quería.

—Arthur me ama —susurré.

Aquella frase sonaba como la más hermosa de las melodías. Me daba fuerzas para afrontar cualquier cosa que me pusieran por delante. Porque si Arthur correspondía mi amor por él, ya nada más me importaba.


End file.
